


Star Child

by codename_bewareofthefangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Aoba Jousai Team, Constellation, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Oikawa is a Star Child, Romance, Slice of Life, Stars, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, beach, lots of fluff, my headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codename_bewareofthefangirl/pseuds/codename_bewareofthefangirl
Summary: The Aoba Jousai Volleyball Team is spending a quiet afternoon at the beach, when Iwaizumi makes an unexpected discovery.And fluff ensues.Because Oikawa is made of stars.





	Star Child

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff. Based on one of my favorite headcanons, since I live for IwaOi

 

Oikawa was lying lazily on his stomach, sprawled on his teal beach towel; his toes curled in the hot sand while he focused on taking pretty selfies, trying different expression and making his signature peace-sign.

Next to him, Iwaizumi tried to ignore his repeated questions about how he looked, spreading the sun cream on every inch of his skin. He had previously helped that dumbass of his boyfriend, still remembering the infamous sunburn of the previous year. He was not going to put up with another whiny, tear-eyed, lobster Oikawa.

It was sudden.

Iwaizumi’s eyes fell for a second on Oikawa’s back and he saw it.

He blinked and shook his head, because it was impossible. They had been friends since birth and boyfriends for a year now, it was impossible he was noticing _that_ only know.

Oikawa snapped another selfie, winking at the camera.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath, closed his eyes.

“I’m hallucinating…” he mumbled to himself.

He stole another glance.

Uh, still there.

Scrunching his nose, he counted them, mouthing the numbers slowly.

One, two, three, four, five, six…seven.

Yup, seven. All there.

It was freaking incredible.

Iwaizumi debated internally what to do. If he told Oikawa, he was sure the boy was going to go crazy and blabber about it for the next _years_. However, the devil in his mind suggested he was also going to be honestly happy, delighted and grateful as he rarely was. And Iwaizumi really didn’t want to miss the opportunity.

Oh damn, he had become soft, hadn’t he?

With a sigh, he rummaged in their shared bag until he found the childish pen, with the head of a rabbit on top, Oikawa used for his crossword (“It’s not relaxing if you don’t do crossword at the beach, Iwa-chan!)

His lips curved in a smile.

Without warning, he shifted and pinned Oikawa to the ground by the shoulders, straddling him.

“Iwa-chan!” the other squealed surprised, trying to break free, but his boyfriend wasn’t that easy to escape from.

“Stay put…” Iwaizumi shushed him absentmindedly, as he uncapped the pen with his teeth and used the other hand to keep Oikawa’s head down.

“I swear to God, Iwaizumi Hajime, that if you’re drawing dicks on my back as Mattsun did yesterday I-”

“Shut up Tooru!” Iwaizumi growled, frowning as he tried to keep his hand steady while drawing on the milky skin of his lover. Shit, Oikawa was right: he really sucked at drawing.

At the sound of his name, the brunet shut his mouth closed and stilled, a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

Iwaizumi connected the dots carefully, one by one. All seven. He gave a proud look to his work and stretched a hand.

“The phone.”

Oikawa whined, both out of curiosity and worry, but gave his phone to Iwaizumi. He heard the camera clicking, then, finally, Iwaizumi got off his back and slid by his side, propped on the elbow.

“Iwa-chan can I have an explanation now?” the brunet pouted, pursing his lip in a thin line and lifting the chin in the usual, offended but demanding expression. Yet, Iwaizumi only shrugged and gave him back the phone with an amused, satisfied grin on his sun-kissed face.

Oikawa snatched it away and hurriedly opened the folder with the photos, scrolling through most recent file. For a second, he remained speechless as he remained magnetized by the sight Iwaizumi’s candid selfie, the chapped lips curled in a soft smile and the warm green eyes reflecting the sunrays as he looked into the camera.

Then, he noticed it.

On the skin of his own back, between the shoulder blades, connecting seven small moles in a trembling line of ink, stood out the Big Dipper.

Iwaizumi had found a constellation on him.

Oikawa inhaled deeply, eyes blown wide as he covered his mouth. He slowly turned to look at Iwaizumi, as to ask for confirmation.

His boyfriend let out a small, embarrassed chuckle and ruffled his chestnut locks.

“You’re really a star child, Tooru,” he mused softly.

“HAJIMEEEE!” Oikawa erupted in a shrilling call and threw himself over Iwaizumi, tackling him to the ground against the warm sand and hiding in the crook of his neck. “I can’t believe it!”

“I know, how did we miss it all this years?” Iwaizumi laughed, securely wrapping an arm around his waist. Yup, he had done the right thing telling him.

“I’m blessed by the stars!” he chirped excitedly and then perked up to look at Iwaizumi, “What if it’s a sign the aliens are coming for me?”

“I hope so,” Iwaizumi deadpanned.

Oikawa puffed out his cheeks, “Iwa-chan! You’ve to say, ‘I’ll protect you!’ Do I have to tell you everything?” He complained poking his chest.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“I’ll protect you,” he repeated monotonously.

The brunet glared, frowning, and wiggled out of his hold as to stand up and leave.

“You’re such a bru-”

Iwaizumi grabbed his chin and pulled Oikawa a breath away from his face, eyes locking him down to his place.

“If the aliens come, I’ll protect you, Star Child.” His low, gruff, warm voice made Tooru’s blood boil and his face colored with different shades of red. Iwaizumi gave him a firm, hot kiss before he could say anything, stealing his breath away. Making him feel like he was the only one there, the only star in the sky.

 When they parted, Oikawa flopped against Hajime’s chest in a melting puddle of incoherent, strangled sound.

“Unfair…”

Iwaizumi chuckled and stroked his hair, satisfaction written all over his face.

 

 

That afternoon, Matsukawa and Hanamaki had to kick them away before they could “traumatize their younglings with all that inappropriate, excessive PDA.”


End file.
